


xo

by kkulbear



Series: The Licentious Adventures of Park Woojin [2]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Throat Fucking, Top Woojin, angst if you squint, obviously, surprised there's not a tag for that yet hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkulbear/pseuds/kkulbear
Summary: Perhaps Park Woojin is a bigger slut than he likes to admit.
Relationships: Jeon Woong & Park Woojin, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin
Series: The Licentious Adventures of Park Woojin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542172
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	xo

**Author's Note:**

> part two of The Licentious Adventures of Park Woojin, make sure you read [part one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391387)  
hope u enjoy!! JUST WANNA SAY that i could make another part if it is wanted, if i get no requests to write a follow up or anything then i won't because i'm happy with leaving it open ended. but if anyone wants it i can close it all up OfficiallyTM
> 
> this fic was inspired by [this look](https://twitter.com/Soso30868234/status/1192751680523137024) and [this video](https://twitter.com/salutesix/status/1191387177722101761) LOL
> 
> please remember to leave me feedback if u want!!

Fall break had gotten off to a weird start that time around. The air was a bit too warm to really qualify as a true Autumn and Park Woojin had told someone that he loved them. Woojin didn’t know why he did the things that he did and quite honestly he himself wondered why he was like this more often than not. The day before, he had confessed his feelings to someone-- used the fucking “love” word and everything but still he found himself on edge, waiting for a reply from Woong. He tapped his fingers anxiously on the table he was seated at, coffee half-empty in front of him with his phone clutched tightly. He watched as the three dots on the screen appeared and disappeared rapidly, showing that Woong was typing on the other side but stopping just as fast as he had begun. His message to Woong was simple, just a short “ _ wyd?”  _ but the implications that acronym held was what had Woojin's stomach in a knot. 

The grey dots popped up again, Woojin unable to take his eyes off the screen as he brought his coffee to his lips, taking a sip before setting it back down. He nearly dropped his phone when an image came through. Woong had sent a photo of himself, cheeks flushed, lips wet, wearing nothing but baby blue boxers pulled up his pale thighs with the head of his cock peeking out of the waistband. “ _ Find out?” _ Woojin’s mouth went dry, feeling like everyone in the room was looking at him. Well, what the fuck was he going to do? Say no? He locked his phone, throwing the rest of his coffee out before darting out of the cafe. The sun was still high in the sky, making sweat prick at Woojin’s skin as he made his way to Woong’s dorm. 

Woong let out a moan as Woojin pushed him against the wall in the kitchen back at his apartment. 

“What about your roommate?” Woojin breathed against Woong’s neck between sucking and kissing his soft skin. 

“He should be out.” because of course his roommate usually spent fall break back at home, but Woong couldn’t bear to get that out with Woojin’s lips working wonders on his throat. “Fuck, Woojin.” Woong moaned his name as Woojin palmed his erection through his baby blue boxers. 

“Yeah baby? Feel good?” Woojin connected their lips and softly nibbled on Woong’s bottom lip. “God, I can’t take it anymore. I have to have you.”

“Fuck me, Woojin.” Woong whispered in his ear before sucking his lobe into his mouth and tugging at it with his teeth. Woojin’s hands were at Woong’s waistband, fighting to get them down his legs before turning his attention to his own pants. Woong took it into his own hands, eager to finally be free of his underwear, dropping his pants and letting them fall and pool around his ankles. He spit in his hand and gripped the base of his own dick, stroking himself a couple times. Woojin brought his hands down to Woong’s ass, kneading his cheeks in his hands. He made his way to Woong’s hole, fingers running over something hard and cool to the touch. A small gasp slipped past Woojin's lips, smacking Woong’s ass lightly.

“Really?”

“I wanted to feel full, you were taking too long to get here.” he said flippantly. 

“That’s so fucking hot.”

Woong pushed Woojin's hands off of him, turning so that he back was to Woojin before bending in the middle and touching the floor with his hands.

“Take it out for me, Woojinie?” he purred, his voice heavy and sweet. 

Woojin traced the facets of the plastic pink diamond that was sticking out of Woong with his finger, watching how Woong tensed up when he pushed in on it. A smile hit his lips before he obscured it, biting his bottom lip. He rubbed Woong’s cheeks, pulling them apart as much as he could just to see him fully before letting go and curling his fingers around the plug that was still inside of Woong. He pulled on it, having to use more force than he had expected but still remaining gentle as the plug started to move. He watched as Woong expanded to accommodate the wide end of the teardrop-shaped steel that was coming out of him. Woong let out a soft moan once the plug had slipped out, his ass seemingly clenching around nothing. Woojin pulled on his hips, signalling for him to stand up and face him. 

“Fuck, I need you.”

Woojin pressed forwards and Woong’s bare back hit against the wall. He laced his arms around Woojin's neck, letting them loosely hang on his shoulders as Woojin closed the space between their faces again. Woojin kissed him hungrily, as if this was the last kiss he would ever share with him— and Woojin told himself that it was. His hands roamed Woong’s smooth body, running his fingers up his sides and making Woong shiver. Woong’s hands pulled at Woojin's shirt, urging it over his head and he chuckled, parting for a moment to lift it over his head before he was right back to kissing him again. His tongue explored deep inside of Woong’s mouth, dancing and weaving in harmony with the older’s. The kiss was wet and loud, spit connecting them when they pulled apart. 

Woojin slid a hand down Woong’s front, stopping to tweak at his nipples and make him squirm impatiently. He took hold of his cock, red and stiff from neglect, and started to stroke him slowly. Woong whined, the sound getting lost somewhere in his throat as he thrust his hips into Woojin's hand. Woojin squeezed the base of his dick, signalling for him to stop. 

“If you’re so eager then you can wait.” Woojin said, his grip loosening before he started up his slow jerk again. 

Woong huffed out a ragged breath as Woojin continued, his lilac hair splayed beautifully across his forehead and his eyes closing. He felt Woojin’s touch everywhere, from deep within his being to the tips of his fingers and toes. Woojin noted how small Woong was, in addition to how sharp too. Woong was cat-like and had edges unlike his previous partner had been. Woojin found himself longing for the soft edges to lay against without getting cut. Woong grabbed Woojin’s wrist, making him stop completely.

“Hey, I said stop, or else I’m going to cum. Aren’t you listening to me?”

_ Fuck, Park. You gotta stop that. _

“Sorry, I was just in my head there.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. C’mon.” Woojin took his hand off of Woong’s cock, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before running his fingers down Woong’s arm. He guided Woong’s hand to his hard dick in his jeans and the older took initiative, his hand gliding across the fabric lightly and watching Woojin’s cock twitch in his pants-- he had only gotten as far as the button before something else had demanded his attention. Woojin nuzzled Woong’s cheek with his nose, coming close to his ear. “Help me out with my jeans?”

A vexatious grin played itself upon Woong’s features as he cocked his head to the side, dropping to his knees and placing his hands on Woojin’s thighs. He looked up at Woojin through his eyelashes, doing his best to make his eyes look as big and innocent as he could. Woong teased him a bit, licking up his length over his jeans all while maintaining eye contact. Woojin could almost kick himself at how worked up he was, he didn’t think he could last long if Woong sucked him-- if he could even last long enough to get to fuck him. The last thing Woojin wanted was to bust early and to ruin it for both of them. He tapped Woong’s shoulder, sliding his index finger under Woong’s chin and putting the pad of his thumb at his lips. Woojin gently pressed into his mouth before retracting his thumb completely and urging Woong to stand up.

“Wanna fuck you.” is all he said as Woong stood up from his place on the tile floor.

Woong started to turn around so that Woojin could take him from the back, but Woojin stepped in, caging him against the wall. Woong felt small looking up at Woojin, his wide body against his own, his skin warm and his scent all-encasing. Woojin was fucking intoxicating and Woong couldn’t resist it. Woojin stepped back away for a moment, his pants finally dropping to the ground. He stepped out of them, pressing against Woong again. Woong noted how toned Woojin looked. He had been working out lately and it was really paying off. 

Woong’s arms went around Woojin's neck again as the younger leaned down, one of his hands grabbing at Woong’s thigh and holding it up. Woong wrapped his lifted leg around Woojin, their middles pressing together. Woojin did the same with the opposite thigh until he was holding Woong up against the wall on his hips. Woojin reached around him, stroking his cock a bit before lining it up with Woong’s hole.

Woong mustered out a strangled moan and Woojin chuckled, before slowly lowering him onto his dick, sliding into him. They both let out a sigh, Woojin’s breath shaking as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Woong’s shoulder. Goosebumps raised upon Woong’s skin, making every hair on his body stand on end. He was electrified as he adjusted to the size of Woojin inside of him. He was thicker than the buttplug had been so the initial stretch stung— but he got used to it as Woojin slammed himself desperately into Woong. He fucked into him harshly, slamming his back into the wall over and over again as he used his whole body to push in and out of him. 

Woojin was grunting, Woong’s ass squeezing around his cock felt so good and he felt like he was sprinting in an open field, his lungs burning sweetly as he forced himself to keep going, using as much of his strength as he could. He wanted nothing but to meet his end and to cum inside of Woong. There was an ache in his thighs but he paid it no mind as the sounds that Woong was making filled his ears. The sounds Woong made were higher than the one before him. Loud and whiny, so much so that if anyone were in the apartment building they would know exactly what was happening.  _ You really gotta stop comparing. _ It was constant in Woojin's ear and as they went on the weaker the sound got, mixing with the sound of Woong hissing through his teeth as Woojin quite literally blew his back out.

Woojin bumped their foreheads together, looking into Woong’s face. His eyes were screwed shut, his face washed with pleasure and wincing with pain every so often. The planes of his visage were smooth and pretty, everything seemed like it was so systematically placed to build someone who wasn’t real. Woong was almost  _ too _ pretty and Woojin was starting to feel off. He couldn’t stand to look at him anymore and he wished it wouldn’t have been that way. Wishing that the circumstances were anything but what was transpiring in that moment. 

It was abrupt and it caught Woong off guard as Woojin pulled his cock out of him and let him land uneasily on his feet. Woong let out an involuntary whine as he stood on wobbly knees, nearly giving out on him. Woojin held his arms, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

“Good?” He asked, making sure he was okay before he continued.

“Fine, why did you stop?” Woong was breathless and Woojin could hear the pout that was present on his lips.

“Sorry, legs are starting to hurt.” Which wasn’t a complete lie, his thighs did feel like he had deadlifted about a thousand pounds-- but Woojin still had a lot left in him still.

Woojin grabbed at the older boys shoulder, turning him so that he was now looking at Woong’s back. He bent him over the kitchen counter and ran his hands down Woong’s back. His lower back was red and it made Woojin feel sorry at how rough he had been, knowing that it would probably cause some sort of bruise. Woojin ran his thumb over the red area, trying to soothe it in some way. Woong pushed back with his ass trying to get Woojin's attention.

“I really appreciate the sentiment but I’d appreciate it more if you finished fucking me, Woojinie.”

Woojin planted his palms firmly on the counter on either sides of Woong’s hips, pushing into him again. Woong moaned, Woojin’s name sounding so fucking sweet dripping from his lips. Woojin wanted to make him forget everything else that he knew, make him so dumb with pleasure that he could only say his name. His drive got stronger with the noises that Woong had started making. Woojin was at the point where he just wanted to make himself cum, fucking into Woong at a neckbreaking pace.

“Feel good?” Woojin nearly growled. He was surprised at how it sounded out loud.

Woong answered with a gasp, cutting himself off and shooting another high-pitched moan into the air. Woojin leaned forward, pressing his front against Woong’s back and pressing his lips against his shoulder to obscure the sounds he was making himself. He wrapped one hand around Woong’s neck, squeezing the sides gently. 

“Fucking yes,” he managed to get out, arching his back even more than it already was and becoming pliant under Woojin’s touch. The sound of their hips smacking together was the only ever-present sound in the room as Woong stiffened, his voice completely cutting off. He held his breath and it was like his entire world had stood still as his hips jerked. The silence was sliced with a sigh laced with a groan as Woong fell forward on the countertop, truly unable to hold himself up at that point-- which was surprising to Woojin because he didn’t think he had done anything special. He let out a sigh as he panted, his back rising and falling with every breath he took. 

Woojin pulled himself out of Woong, still pretty hard with his end nowhere in sight. He hissed as he looked around, finding his underwear where they had been discarded and sliding himself into them. He pulled on his jeans too, tucking his dick in the waistband so that his bulge wouldn’t be noticeable to the untrained eye. Woong had collected himself a bit at that point. He slinked across the floor on his knees, his palms coming to rest on the fronts of Woo jin's thighs again.

“Don’t go so quick, let me finish you off, Woojinie.” 

Woojin rolled the idea around in his head, thinking about how he’d have to get back to his own dorm with this little issue and how much of a pain it would be to stroll into a group of people with a massive tent in his jeans. “Suck me,” he said, his hand pushing Woong’s lilac hair back and off of his forehead before keeping a firm grip at the base of his crown. Woong got Woo jin's pants out of the way and licked up his cock again-- this time without the clothing barrier-- and sucked on the head of his dick. He dug his tongue into Woojin's slit before flicking his tongue against his frenulum. Woo jin's hips propelled forward involuntarily, a deep rumble coming from his chest as he lulled his head back. Woong was good at giving head, Woojin knew that he wouldn’t last much longer if Woong kept doing that thing with his tongue. He had a way of bobbing his head, taking Woojin's entire length down his throat while also swishing his tongue around his shaft-- fucking beautiful.

Woong gagged around his length as spit dribbled out of the corners of his mouth, landing softly on his thighs. Tears were streaming down his soft cheeks and it hit Woojin again just how beautiful Woong was. Woojin really didn’t understand how or why Woong gave him the attention that he did.  _ Probably because I’m easy. _ Woojin could’ve chuckled at the thought if more pressing matters weren’t before him. He leaned against the back of the couch that he was standing by, feeling his knees grow a bit weak as the bottom of his stomach ignited. He felt like a fire had been set ablaze inside of him and it was only a matter of time before he combusted. 

“Can I cum in your mouth?” Woojin asked, doing his best not to let his voice falter.

Woong’s grip on Woojin's thighs tightened, fingertips pressing softly into his flesh as he winked up at Woojin, a silent  _ go ahead. _ He used the hand that was on the back of Woong’s head as an anchor as he rolled his hips, his cock fucking into Woong’s throat. The sounds that were coming from Woong’s mouth were fucking incredible, a loud squelching paired with the sound of Woong gagging on his length was music to Woojin’s ears. He hilted himself in Woong’s mouth, his nose pressing softly against the small patch of neatly trimmed hair that was at the base of Woojin’s cock. Woojin let out a shaky breath, a moan slipping from his lips as he came down Woong’s throat. He took his hand off of Woong’s head and let his dick slip out of his mouth. Woong grabbed his shaft and continued stroking him, milking his cock dry until Woojin was panting, cock twitching from stimulation. He let his knees buckle, sliding down the back of the couch to sit on the floor and come eye-to-eye with Woong.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it, we helped each other out.” he said, a smile that pulled at all his features present on his face.

Woojin collected himself, collecting his clothes and making himself look like he hadn't done what he just did. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it look more presentable form the dishevelled mess it had become but to no avail. The light outside was turning blue and with it brought a more bitter chill to the air. Woojin wished he had worn a jacket. He thanked Woong again, giving him a kiss on his temple before heading out.

“See you later, Woojinie.” Woong called out to him.

Woojin just threw up his hand and waved. He knew there would never be a later.

**Author's Note:**

> The title inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sm9xzD_R_N0)
> 
> Leave feedback if you made it to the end, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
